gamesocfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamesoc The Card Game
Description Gamesoc: The Card Game is a playable card game originally created by James, although all of the Gamesoc members had a hand in creating the art and balancing the cards. Rules The aim of the game is to reduce the ‘GSR’ (Gamesoc Satisfaction Rating) of your opponent to 0. You do this by summoning cards (Boi Cards) and activating cards (Power Cards) and utilising their effects or attacking with them. Boi Cards A ‘Boi’ card can be played in any of the white positions on the field. They each have 1 ‘action’. An action can be used to perform 1 of the following on a given turn: - Attack one of your opponent’s bois. - Use the boi’s ‘Magic Ability’ - ‘Shift’ the boi by changing its position Each Boi card has a Magic Ability and optional ‘Attack’ and ‘Passive’ abilities. Bois have an MP cost in order to be summoned, indicated next to their ATK and DEF values. ATK and DEF values and attacking your opponent Bois have ATK and DEF values. When attacking, a boi uses its ATK stat against the DEF stat of the boi it is attacking. If the attacking boi has higher ATK than the defending boi’s DEF, the defending boi is destroyed. If the attacking boi has less ATK than the defending boi’s DEF, the attacking boi is destroyed. If the ATK and DEF values are tied, both are destroyed. When a boi is destroyed by an attack from another boi, the difference between the destroyed boi’s DEF and the attacking boi’s ATK is subtracted from the GSR of the owner of the destroyed boi. Destroying Bois and the Graveyard When a boi is destroyed, it is removed from the field and placed in its owner’s ‘graveyard’. Bois can only be moved from the Graveyard via specific card effects. In addition to the graveyard, there is also a ‘Removed from Play Zone’, interactable with only via card effects. Using Magic Abilities Every boi in the game has a Magic Ability. This is an effect that can be activated by paying the MP cost indicated next to it. Magic Abilities can only be activated during your turn, unless specified in the card effect. Some Magic Abilities have the Surge text written at the end of their description. This indicates that if used before attacking, the boi the effect belongs to can still perform an attack action during that turn. Attack Abilities Attack abilities are usually abilities that relate to when a boi attacks another boi. Passive Abilities Passive abilities are abilities that are always in effect. Boi Card Types Boi cards each have types associated with them, highlighted in yellow below their name. Bois can have any number of types, including having none at all. Power Cards Power cards are different to Boi cards in that they are typically one-time use, and do not remain on the field, unless they are ‘Continuous’. They cost MP to use, indicated in the same place as it is indicated for Boi cards. Once used, non-continuous Power cards immediately leave the field and enter the Graveyard. There are 3 blue slots on the field for Power card use. If they are all occupied, a power card cannot be played. Continuous Continuous Power cards remain on the field until removed by a card effect. Once they are removed from the field, their effect ceases (unless specified in their card effect). Counters Counters can be placed on Boi or Power cards. They can only be incremented or decremented by card effects. If a Boi or Power card is removed from the field, it loses all of its counters. The Front and Back Rows The board is split into front and back rows. You can summon bois to any unoccupied space on the board, regardless of the row it is in. The front row consists of 4 card slots, with the back row consisting of 3 card slots. Bois in the back row cannot attack bois in the opponent’s front or back row. Bois in the front row cannot attack bois in the opponent’s back row. If your opponent’s front row is empty, bois in your front row may attack bois in their back row. If both your opponent’s front row and back row are empty, bois in your front row may attack your opponent ‘directly’. A direct attack deals damage to the opponent’s GSR equal to the ATK of the attacking boi. Concept Cards Concept cards are only able to be summoned via card effects and are explicitly stated in the card’s effect. When destroyed, concept cards do not enter the graveyard, they are removed from the game. (Not to the Removed from Play Zone). Phases A duel is split up into 4 phases: - Post GHARB - Baking - Gamesoc - Late Gamesoc Each phase, by default lasts 4 turns. The game keeps track of the current phase, which is displayed at the top left of the screen. In a Duel: WASD moves the camera, LSHIFT zooms out, ‘X’ zooms in The First Turn On the first turn of a duel, each player draws 5 cards. The first player to go does not get to draw a card and cannot attack their opponent during their first turn. They can still activate the effects of Power Cards or the ‘Magic Abilities’ of Boi cards. Each Turn At the start of each of your turns, you draw 1 card and gain 7 MP. Press the “+7 MP (Start Turn)” button at the start of each of your turns in order to do gain the MP. You must draw the card by clicking on the deck and selecting ‘Draw’ from the menu. The Deck This menu also contains a ‘Search’ button and a ‘Shuffle’ button. The ‘Search’ button allows you to look at all of the cards within your deck. By clicking on a card, you can pull it straight from your deck and onto the field, or into your hand. The ‘Shuffle’ button reorders the cards in your deck randomly and must be done after every time you search your deck. Your Hand Your hand is shown at the bottom of the screen. You can select cards and place them in any position on the field by hovering over a position and clicking again. Searching the Graveyard or Removed from Play Zone By clicking on the ‘Search’ button above either of these, you can view their contents and retrieve cards by clicking on them. Boi Shortcuts and Adjustments You can right click on a boi in order to open the following menu: From this menu you can: - Adjust the ATK and DEF stats of a boi - Add/Remove counters from a boi - PaytheMPcostofaboi - Pay the cost of a boi’s Magic Ability - Destroy a boi. Summoning Concept Cards Concept cards can be summoned via the ‘Concept Search’ button on the right-hand side of the screen. Concept cards are indicated by a different colour to normal cards. Adjusting Phase Length The length of phases may need to be changed during the duel, as a result of card effects. This can be done via the box on the right-hand side of the screen. The game will adjust the next phase accordingly so this can be done at any time. Changing the Current Phase Explicitly This can be done by clicking on the phase display at the top left of the screen. Reducing/Increasing your GSR or MP You can change your GSR or MP by entering the change in the white text boxes, and then pressing the corresponding blue button. Placing cards on top of the deck This can be done by picking up a card and hovering it over your deck. Clicking again will then place that card on top of the deck. Sending cards to the graveyard This can only be done via the ‘Destroy’ button in the popup menu. (But I should probably change that LOL) Removing cards from play This can be done by picking up a card and hovering it over your removed from play zone. Clicking again will then place that card on top of the removed from play zone. Creating New Decks You can create new decks in the ‘Deck Edit’ screen, accessible via the main menu. Created decks must hold EXACTLY 40 cards. You may have a MAXIMUM OF 3 COPIES of each individual card in each deck. From here you can view the information of every card in the game and add it to a deck on the left-hand side of the screen by clicking on it. Input the name of your deck in the ‘Deck Name’ section. Pressing ‘Load Deck’ will load the deck with that name if you have saved it previously. Pressing ‘Save Deck’ will save the deck you currently have assembled on the left of the screen, overwriting any previously saved decks with the same name. ‘Clear Deck’ removes all cards from the left side of the screen. ‘Set Deck’ sets the currently opened deck to your ‘current deck’. This is the deck that will be used the next time you select ‘Duel’ on the main menu. Accessing Deck Saves You can access your deck saves in the GSTCG/Assets/DeckSaves folder. Send these to your friends! Importing Deck Saves You can import deck saves by placing their xml file into the GSTCG/Assets/DeckSaves folder. Installing Balance Patches Balance patches will be release as files called ‘cards.xml’. When installing a new balance patch, paste it into GSTCG/Assets/cards_xml and overwrite the old file.